Sort of Sane, Mostly Mad
by Jedi Alice
Summary: 13-year-old shapeshifter Morpha is on the run from evil scientists when four ghosts send her to the world of Black Butler, saying she can never come back. She winds up at Phantomhive Manor. How will this all play out? Hell if I know. Follows the manga. Rated T. CielXOC.


**Summary: A shape-shifting 13-year-old girl from the 21st century ends up in Kuroshitsuji and becomes Ciel's new pet... whatever you call a winged black rabbit with nine fox tails and can fly and breathe fire. She will occasionally take on her human-ish form, but will retain a great deal of animal behavioral quirks. This will follow the Manga for the simple reason that I've seen no sign of that disgusting hermaphrodite angel Ash/Angela. Now, on with this thing, whatever it is!**

 **Also, I own nothing but my OC and I'm not making any kind of profit from this. This is purely for my own amusement and the amusement of the readers. Back to the story!**

 **Chapter 1: "What's this?"**

 **May 3rd, 2016. Somewhere in the Pacific Northwest...**

 **Morpha's POV:**

 _Gotta run. Gotta get away. They're still following me. They want to hurt me. They want to put me in a cage and experiment on me. Not gonna let that happen._ My mind was focused solely on escaping. For the last several months, I'd been on the run. My long black hair was tangled and filthy, and my clothes were threadbare. When this had all started, I'd been playing in a local park when I'd fallen off the monkey-bars. To save myself from hitting my head, I'd turned into a bird and flown to safety. And after that, I'd been hunted by greedy scientists ever since.

At last, I seemed to lose them. Sighing in relief, I finally took in my surroundings. To my surprise, I was in some kind of magic circle. With a flash of light, four ghostly beings appeared at the cardinal points (like on a compass; north, east, west, and south.). "Who are you, child?" the northern one asked.

"I-I-I'm Morpha, who are you?" I replied timidly.

"We are the guardians of this magic circle," the eastern one answered.

"You have been running for a long time and are in great need," the western one continued.

"We will grant you one wish, but once it is granted, it can never be undone."

"I..." I whispered, before gathering her courage and speaking up. "I want to leave this world and go somewhere the scientists will never find me. I want to be free to live my life without fear of being experimented on!"

"Very well, Morpha," The northern one spoke again.

"We shall send you to the world your heart longs to be a part of." The eastern one continued.

"But once you are a part of that world..." the western one trailed off.

"... You may never return to this one." The southern one finished.

The ground beneath my feet crumbled out from under her, and with a startled and terrified scream, I plunged down, down, down, until I could no longer see the soft starlight that had once lit my way. _The world my heart longs for? But... the only world my heart has ever longed to be a part of is the Black Butler manga. Wait. Does that mean those guys seriously-?! OW!_

And with that last thought, I unceremoniously landed on my butt in a thorny rose bush. I got a few small cuts and my clothes were torn to shreds, but I didn't care. Turning into a bunny rabbit with black wings and nine fox tails (don't ask why, I just like this form. It's cute and unexpectedly deadly!), I peeked out from under the leaves to look around. That's when I realized something. These roses... they were sterling silver roses, the favorite flower of Ciel Phantomhive! Was I... Oh. My. Goddess. In front of me was Phantomhive Manor itself. If y cuts didn't sting so much, I'd think I was dreaming and pinch myself. If I could join the Phantomhive crew, I'd have a home and people to protect me from the greedy ass-hats of this world! Now, how to gain the trust of Ciel and the totally hot demon butler? Now that I think of it, what year is this, anyway? Is this before the Manga starts, or partway through? This had better not be in the second or third season, or I swear, I will kick those ghost guys in their non-corporeal asses!

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I looked up... into the hottest face any sane girl had ever seen.

"Oh? What's this?" a certain black-haired, red-eyed demon asked as he bent down to pick me up by my scruff. "A black rabbit with eyes like my own... and raven wings... and nine fox-like tails...? What exactly are you, little one?"

I could only shrug. Not even I knew what to call this form. I also didn't want to show him that I was able to talk, which would make me look even stranger in his eyes. "You do not smell like a demon, but you do not smell like a regular rabbit, either. I wonder what I should do with you?"

Suddenly his eyes flashed magenta. Ciel must've been calling him. He glanced up to a certain window on the second floor of the Manor. "It seems Young Master has need of me," he confirmed. "I believe I'll take you with me. Perhaps Young Master will have an idea as to what to do with you." With that, he placed me on his shoulder and carried me inside.


End file.
